The Early Life of Dakota Grayson
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring my OC Dakota Grayson from my story A Girl without Powers during different stages of her life. Can be read with or without reading AGWP! Chalant, Supermartian, Kaldur/Raquel Spitfire! Cute fluffiness everywhere, along with angst, action, and humor! Request may be accepted! (Rated T for near-mentions and indications)
1. Married?

A/N:** Sorry for not updating AGWP, for those reading it. I have some writer's block and my brain has been drawn to a blank, as far as what to do next. I am slowly but surely making progress, so don't worry. But I had been planning on doing this series of oneshots for awhile, and decided to start it now to maybe help cure my writer's block. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC Comics, or Cartoon Network! If I did, this would've happened. All rights to their respective owners!**

**NOTE:**** For those who have not read AGWP, here is some info you might like to know. I won't explain everything, but I'll say some of the things that will be helpful for you to know.**

**This is an AU future fic, but read before judging, please. It is about the team members in the future when they have kids. Dakota and Jacob Grayson are the children of Dick and Zatanna Grayson. Arianna, Matthew, and Ryker West are the children of Artemis and Wally West. Trevor, Clara, Jaxon, and Aiden Kent are the children of—you guessed it, Megan and Connor Kent. Last but not least are Caitlyn and Jeaden Hyde, the daughters of Kaldur and Raquel Hyde. Not all of them will appear in this fic for one or two of two reasons, A) they're not born yet or B) Dakota hasn't met them yet. You'll find out their ages in the beginning of each story. Also, the Grayson's live in Blüdhaven. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

AGES: Koti is eight, Jacob is twelve, Damian is 23, Tim is 29, Dick is 33 and Zatanna is 34.

Married?

Dakota was staying at Wayne Manor for the weekend with the rest of the Graysons, and Damian was taking collage in Gotham, so he was also at the manor.

"Dami?" a girly voice asked.

Damian turned to look at the little raven-haired girl that was his niece. He had to admit that Grayson—or _Richard_—and his wife had made what most people would consider 'cute kids'.

"Yes?" he growled, hating to be called 'Dami'.

"Why did Grandpa want to marry Talia?"

"What?"

"Well Talia al Ghul is your mom and Bruce Wayne is your dad, so that means they got married. Why would Bruce want to marry an assassin from the Shadows?" Dakota explained.

Dang this kid was smart. How'd she even know all that? "Well, they didn't get married."

Koti's face twisted into a look of innocent confusion. "What do you mean? I thought that when a boy and girl marry, they have a baby?"

Damian didn't know exactly how to explain it to a little kid. He figured he might as well try, it couldn't hurt. "When a man and a woman marry, it means they love each other. And when they love each other, they decide to have a baby, so they have—"

"Damian!" Tim said, interrupting the former Boy Wonder.

"What is it, Drake?" Damian asked with an irritated edge in his voice. Old habits die hard, especially if you don't try hard to get rid of them.

"You were just about to explain adult material to a kid," Tim replies.

"Not in detail."

"That doesn't matter. She's too young, and her parents should be the ones to have 'the talk' with her."

Dakota stood there, watching Tim and Damian talk. She had no clue what they were talking about, but decided to listen anyways. Who knows, this might be important stuff!

"She will learn it sooner or later. What's wrong with telling her now?"

"It's inappropriate! She doesn't need to know about marriage and se—and making love yet!"

"Whatever Drake, it's 6:30 now, we should go eat," Damian says. Six-thirty is when Alfred usually has the food set at the table.

Tim sighs, "Come on Ko, let's go to dinner."

"Can I have a piggyback ride? Please?" Koti asked, ready to break out her infamous puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure," Tim says, smiling and bending down so she can climb onto his back.

"Yes!" she exclaims as Tim carries her to the dining room. Dakota holds onto his neck, careful not to choke him, and laughs.

Damian follows behind, glaring at Tim, as they arrive at the main dining room. Tim lifts Dakota off his back and pretends to "accidently" drop her on her way down, causing her to giggle.

"Careful Tim," Dick warns. Tim knows that if he were to drop Dakota, Dick would probably kill him.

"Thank you Uncle Timmy!" Dakota thanks, and then goes over to sit beside her mom.

***Page Break***

During dinner, Koti was quiet, which was unusual for her. She was busy thinking, trying to connect the pieces of what Damian and Tim had said earlier. ''When a man and woman love each other'… 'adult material'… 'making love'… 'inappropriate'… what did these all mean?'

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah," Dakota nodded, "I'm just thinking….."

"About?" Dick asked.

Tim and Damian shared an uneasy look.

"…Why do people marry and 'make love' when they love each other?" she asked to no one in particular.

The table was silent, and everyone but Dakota and Jacob were frozen in place. Jacob was slightly blushing and amused at the same time, having had "the talk" not too long ago.

"Where…why did you ask that?" Dick asked.

"Because Tim wouldn't let Damian tell me about it."

That caused all the adults except Tim to look or glare at Damian.

"What?" he asked, "She asked me, and if I were not born out of marriage in the first place," Damian replied, looking pointedly at Bruce, "she wouldn't have a reason to ask."

"What do you mean?" "Huh?" asked Bruce and Dick consecutively.

"I was wondering why Bruce married Talia, even though she was a Shadow," Koti chirped innocently, causing an awkward silence.

"I….think we're ready for dessert, Alfred…" Tim said.

Damian smirked. "So Drake is going to hit it up with—"

Zatanna interrupted him, "Don't. Even."

"Damian, there are _kids_ present!" Tim added in, glaring. Why did he have such a dirty mind…?

"Fine. But I know what you're thinking; I do not have a dirty mind," Damian said.

-RoseTheNinja-

**How'd you like it? Please kindly point out any mistakes, and tell me anything you want to see happen! It'll more-than-likely get put into one of these :) Thank you for reading! Have a lovely day!**

**-Rose**


	2. Backstory—Tim

**A/N: Okay, I'm back! Finally able to update! Here's a short oneshot I've been meaning to post. More updates on the way! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs, and the story idea. All rights to their respective owners.**

AGES: Dakota is six, Tim is 27.

Backstory—Tim

Dakota jumped on her bed while talking to Tim. He was staying over at her family's house for a few weeks while his apartment room was locked down so the police could investigate, and she was excited to "help" him unpack. The reason he was staying at their house instead of the manor was simply because he hadn't visited them in awhile.

"Uncle Tim! Look what I can do!" Dakota excitedly exclaimed, doing a handstand on her bed.

"Be careful," Tim warned, taking some clothes out of his bag as he turned to set them on a table.

He was staying in Dakota's room, and Koti was going to sleep in Jacob's room.

"I'm always careful!" Koti chirped, jumping off the bed. "What's this?" she asked, pulling an old picture frame out of Tim's suitcase.

Tim turned around to see what she was talking about and was slightly surprised when it was the picture of his parents.

"That's a picture of my parents," Tim replied, setting the clothes down on the table.

"Oh, are they dead?" she asked carefully, as if she knew the answer and that it was a sensitive subject.

"Yeah…" Tim said as Koti handed him the picture.

"It's okay, Tati's real parents died too," she replies, looking at him, "Even though you already know that."

"You know too much for a six year old…"

Koti just shrugged. "Do you miss them?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah. I miss them more sometimes than others, though. Sometimes I even forget that I miss them. It's been so long, and I never got much attention from them in the first place," he replied. 'Why am I telling all this to a little girl?' he asked himself.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I guess I should feel guilty about that, shouldn't I?"

"Well you do still miss them, you just… hope? No, lope? Uh, I forgot the word… but you do that differently. Like Grandpa sits around and mopes, being all gloomy and stuff," Dakota informs him, causing Tim to do a double take.

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"You're _sure_ you're six?"

"Yeah…? Why?"

"Nothing."

"Cope! _That's_ the word!" Koti exclaimed, moving to stand beside Tim, who had taken a seat on her bed, "How much do you remember your parents?"

"Quite a lot… I even faintly remember seeing the Flying Graysons perform at Haley's Circus with my parents, before things started going wrong."

"You saw the Flying Graysons?" Koti asked as she sat down next to Tim, "I wish I could see them."

"They were amazing. The way they worked together, flying on the trapeze. They were the real reason people came to the show."

"I know, Tati told me," Dakota replied nonchalantly, "Are you glad Grandpa adopted you?"

"In a way, yes. Though I doubt 'glad' is the correct word, he's a great guy and mentor. I sometimes wish I hadn't _had_ to have been adopted by him, that things could be the way they were before. But in the end, I'm happy," Tim explained, slightly smiling down at the little girl.

"That's good," Koti smiles up at him, before giving him a hug.

Tim still wasn't that into physical affection, but being around Dick for those long years had made him more accustomed to it. He laughed as he noticed how much Koti was like Dick, and slightly hugged her back. It was worth it. Everything he went through was worth being able to have met Dick and Bruce, be a part of the Team, and become a hero.

-RoseTheNinja-


End file.
